This invention relates to a retention device for restraining movement, and particularly tipping and/or lifting movement, of an article away from a supporting platform, and particularly to restraining the movement of a heavy battery relative to the supporting platform of a vehicle.
In electrically driven vehicles, the batteries are usually mounted on a platform, and/or in a battery compartment, and then restraints are placed thereabout to prevent horizontal and/or vertical movement thereof. Such restraints are necessary since during sudden vehicle stops and starts, even the heaviest of batteries, unrestrained, may partial lifting off their supporting platform.
Of the presently known retention devices, most are not conveniently adjustable and are often excessively complex and costly in construction. For example, bolt and nut clamp devices require a wrench and an extended service period for a mechanic to screw and unscrew the retaining nuts securing the battery. Other devices are too bulky or are simply not sturdy enough to positively retain the full weight of a heavy battery.
Thus, there exists a need for a retention device that is of simple and economic construction, but which is sturdy and can withstand the above-indicated battery movement. Such a device should quickly and easily be positionable about the battery so as not to unduly extend the time referred to remove the battery for normal service.